


Edmund and Kaylee

by emaz0225



Series: Edmund and Kaylee [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Drunken One Night Stand, Other, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Edmund and Kaylee are the 10-year-old twins born to Mike Ross and Harvey Specter.





	Edmund and Kaylee

 

_**2006** _

* * *

_**Harvey Specter looks up from his folders when he sees his unruly twins makes a loud sound. He sees[ Edmund ](https://pin.it/t22ogdgc3hgnaf)running up to him with paint all over him he sighs and he pinches the bridge of his nose and he gets up and shouts " [Kaylee](https://pin.it/qhixtcvivogpdl) Nina Ross Specter front and center young lady." he hears the clatter of her little feet. He sees her with loads of paint all over her and he sighs and takes them to a bath and he puts them into pairs of pyjamas and he sets them onto the couch and puts on chicken little.** _

 

_**3 days later** _

_**Harvey wakes up the twins to take them to work with him he puts Kaylee in a dress with a white cardigan and he dresses Edmund in jeans and Button up with a pullover. He puts them in there carseats and he gets in across from them and they get to Pearson and Hardman lawferm. He says " Hello" to Donna and he goes into his office and grabs coloring books and toys for Edmund and Kaylee. Later that night with he gets the twins bag ready for there night with Mike. He puts them in there pyjamas and he orders Tai food for dinner and waits for Mike to show up he is 45 minutes late. When he shows up Harvey leads him to the kitchen and says " Edmund has been little fevery for a couple of hours so keep a close eye on him." He kisses Edmund and Kaylee on the cheeks after they leave he puts on Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd!** _


End file.
